when worlds collide
by Blaze12345
Summary: Me and a bunch of other people try and stop an evil person from destroying the universe as we know it, but it's going to be difficult.
1. Chapter 1

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

INTRODUCTION

A long long loooong

Time ago some random stuff happened and the universe was made aaaand

I didn't really want to type this so we're just going to skip it

Okay?

Good now let's begin

CHAPTER 1

Darkness Rising

ERROR

SYSTEM CRASH

101010100101001010110010101010

Blaze: AHHHHHHHHH OH MY LORD SO MANY NUMBERS!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blaze: I hate binary code…

10100101000010

Blaze: wait… why is it still going?

Blaze: oh well time to get a new computer

[Computer randomly explodes]

At the store...

Blaze: $999.99 DOLLARS! THAT'S INSANE!

Clerk: I will give you a sammich

Blaze: ill buy it

THE PRICE IS A LIIIE!

ITS REALLY 30$

At the house...

[Random portal appears]

Blaze: umm guys?

Me: SHUT UP IM TRYIN TO READ!

Blaze: okay jeez…

Blaze: I think we got a problem… yeah

Inferno: how big?

Blaze: pretty big

Inferno: oh… yeah

I looked up from the book I was reading. Me: what sort of a problem do we have?

Blaze: umm random portal over here hellooo

Me: okay okay I get it, but where does it lead?

CHAPTER 2

WINTER WONDERLAND

We decided to enter the portal

suddenly we were in the ice world and somebody was frozen solid

Icicle: if you are wondering who that is, it's Brine.

Me: wait, WHAT!

Icicle: yes, our good friend is frozen solid.

Blaze: oh CRAP.

Inferno: but we can thaw him out.

A few minutes later…

Brine: where the heck am I?

Me: you are in the ice world.

Brine: OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Me: … so what exactly are you two doing here again?

Icicle: it's a long story

?: hello

All: HOLY CRAP!

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

CHAPTER 3

Everybody has a dark side

?: My name is Shade.

Blaze: So why are you here?

Shade: I came to warn you

Me: about what?

Shade: oh nothing , JUST AN INVASION FROM THE DARK WORLD ITSELF!

Me: what do you mean by an invasion?

Shade: I think they can help you with that

Two figures had just emerged from a dark portal wielding swords and shields.

Me OH COME ON!

INTER-STUPID-MISSION

Now let's just sit down on the couch eat some chips drink some beer and chat

JUST KIDDIN NO BEER OR CHIPS FOR YOU! SO HA!

Unless you're in this room and threatening me while I'm strapped to a chair. Which I AM!

Umm what do you want with me?

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

OH GOD!

AHHHHHHH!

I am strapped in a chair while Mr Tesla, Elektra, The Caker, and Many others threaten me because they didn't get any chips or beer.

END OF INTER-STUPID-MISSION.

CHAPTER 4 Love, hate, and ham sandwitches

Me: YOU LED THEM HERE!

To: 4rth wall builders you might wanna start making walls ASAP cuz im about to break one.

Hey wait a minute


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

INTRODUCTION

A long long loooong

Time ago some random stuff happened and the universe was made aaaand

I didn't really want to type this so we're just going to skip it

Okay?

Good now let's begin

CHAPTER 1

Darkness Rising

ERROR

SYSTEM CRASH

101010100101001010110010101010

Blaze: AHHHHHHHHH OH MY LORD SO MANY NUMBERS!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blaze: I hate binary code…

10100101000010

Blaze: wait… why is it still going?

Blaze: oh well time to get a new computer

[Computer randomly explodes]

At the store...

Blaze: $999.99 DOLLARS! THAT'S INSANE!

Clerk: I will give you a sammich

Blaze: ill buy it

THE PRICE IS A LIIIE!

ITS REALLY 30$

At the house...

[Random portal appears]

Blaze: umm guys?

Me: SHUT UP IM TRYIN TO READ!

Blaze: okay jeez…

Blaze: I think we got a problem… yeah

Inferno: how big?

Blaze: pretty big

Inferno: oh… yeah

I looked up from the book I was reading. Me: what sort of a problem do we have?

Blaze: umm random portal over here hellooo

Me: okay okay I get it, but where does it lead?

CHAPTER 2

WINTER WONDERLAND

We decided to enter the portal

suddenly we were in the ice world and somebody was frozen solid

Icicle: if you are wondering who that is, it's Brine.

Me: wait, WHAT!

Icicle: yes, our good friend is frozen solid.

Blaze: oh CRAP.

Inferno: but we can thaw him out.

A few minutes later…

Brine: where the heck am I?

Me: you are in the ice world.

Brine: OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Me: … so what exactly are you two doing here again?

Icicle: it's a long story

?: hello

All: HOLY CRAP!

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

CHAPTER 3

Everybody has a dark side

?: My name is Shade.

Blaze: So why are you here?

Shade: I came to warn you

Me: about what?

Shade: oh nothing , JUST AN INVASION FROM THE DARK WORLD ITSELF!

Me: what do you mean by an invasion?

Shade: I think they can help you with that

Two figures had just emerged from a dark portal wielding swords and shields.

Me OH COME ON!

INTER-STUPID-MISSION

Now let's just sit down on the couch eat some chips drink some beer and chat

JUST KIDDIN NO BEER OR CHIPS FOR YOU! SO HA!

Unless you're in this room and threatening me while I'm strapped to a chair. Which I AM!

Umm what do you want with me?

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

OH GOD!

AHHHHHHH!

I am strapped in a chair while Mr Tesla, Elektra, The Caker, and Many others threaten me because they didn't get any chips or beer.

END OF INTER-STUPID-MISSION.

CHAPTER 4 Love, hate, and ham sandwitches

Me: YOU LED THEM HERE!

Diamondsinurface: Hi!

Me: umm hi

?: Oh friends, where are you? MR BEAR IS GETTING HUNGRY!

?: ITS TIME TO DIE! (Grabs chainsaw)

Me: OH CRAP, RUN, RUN LIKE THE NETHER.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: I FOUND YOU!

Me: OH DEAR GOD!


	3. Chapter 3

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

INTRODUCTION

A long long loooong

Time ago some random stuff happened and the universe was made aaaand

I didn't really want to type this so we're just going to skip it

Okay?

Good now let's begin

CHAPTER 1

Darkness Rising

ERROR

SYSTEM CRASH

101010100101001010110010101010

Blaze: AHHHHHHHHH OH MY LORD SO MANY NUMBERS!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blaze: I hate binary code…

10100101000010

Blaze: wait… why is it still going?

Blaze: oh well time to get a new computer

[Computer randomly explodes]

At the store...

Blaze: $999.99 DOLLARS! THAT'S INSANE!

Clerk: I will give you a sammich

Blaze: ill buy it

THE PRICE IS A LIIIE!

ITS REALLY 30$

At the house...

[Random portal appears]

Blaze: umm guys?

Me: SHUT UP IM TRYIN TO READ!

Blaze: okay jeez…

Blaze: I think we got a problem… yeah

Inferno: how big?

Blaze: pretty big

Inferno: oh… yeah

I looked up from the book I was reading. Me: what sort of a problem do we have?

Blaze: umm random portal over here hellooo

Me: okay okay I get it, but where does it lead?

CHAPTER 2

WINTER WONDERLAND

We decided to enter the portal

suddenly we were in the ice world and somebody was frozen solid

Icicle: if you are wondering who that is, it's Brine.

Me: wait, WHAT!

Icicle: yes, our good friend is frozen solid.

Blaze: oh CRAP.

Inferno: but we can thaw him out.

A few minutes later…

Brine: where the heck am I?

Me: you are in the ice world.

Brine: OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Me: … so what exactly are you two doing here again?

Icicle: it's a long story

?: hello

All: HOLY CRAP!

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

CHAPTER 3

Everybody has a dark side

?: My name is Shade.

Blaze: So why are you here?

Shade: I came to warn you

Me: about what?

Shade: oh nothing , JUST AN INVASION FROM THE DARK WORLD ITSELF!

Me: what do you mean by an invasion?

Shade: I think they can help you with that

Two figures had just emerged from a dark portal wielding swords and shields.

Me OH COME ON!

INTER-STUPID-MISSION

Now let's just sit down on the couch eat some chips drink some beer and chat

JUST KIDDIN NO BEER OR CHIPS FOR YOU! SO HA!

Unless you're in this room and threatening me while I'm strapped to a chair. Which I AM!

Umm what do you want with me?

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

OH GOD!

AHHHHHHH!

I am strapped in a chair while Mr Tesla, Elektra, The Caker, and Many others threaten me because they didn't get any chips or beer.

END OF INTER-STUPID-MISSION.

CHAPTER 4 Love, hate, and ham sandwitches

Me: YOU LED THEM HERE!

Diamondsinurface: Hi!

Me: umm hi

?: Oh friends, where are you? MR BEAR IS GETTING HUNGRY!

?: ITS TIME TO DIE! (Grabs chainsaw)

Me: OH CRAP, RUN, RUN LIKE THE NETHER.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: I FOUND YOU!

Me: OH DEAR GOD!

Link: hello

Zelda:hi

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Link: actually, i don't know.

Prostar: Hi!


	4. Chapter 4

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

INTRODUCTION

A long long loooong

Time ago some random stuff happened and the universe was made aaaand

I didn't really want to type this so we're just going to skip it

Okay?

Good now let's begin

CHAPTER 1

Darkness Rising

ERROR

SYSTEM CRASH

101010100101001010110010101010

Blaze: AHHHHHHHHH OH MY LORD SO MANY NUMBERS!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blaze: I hate binary code…

10100101000010

Blaze: wait… why is it still going?

Blaze: oh well time to get a new computer

[Computer randomly explodes]

At the store...

Blaze: $999.99 DOLLARS! THAT'S INSANE!

Clerk: I will give you a sammich

Blaze: ill buy it

THE PRICE IS A LIIIE!

ITS REALLY 30$

At the house...

[Random portal appears]

Blaze: umm guys?

Me: SHUT UP IM TRYIN TO READ!

Blaze: okay jeez…

Blaze: I think we got a problem… yeah

Inferno: how big?

Blaze: pretty big

Inferno: oh… yeah

I looked up from the book I was reading. Me: what sort of a problem do we have?

Blaze: umm random portal over here hellooo

Me: okay okay I get it, but where does it lead?

CHAPTER 2

WINTER WONDERLAND

We decided to enter the portal

suddenly we were in the ice world and somebody was frozen solid

Icicle: if you are wondering who that is, it's Brine.

Me: wait, WHAT!

Icicle: yes, our good friend is frozen solid.

Blaze: oh CRAP.

Inferno: but we can thaw him out.

A few minutes later…

Brine: where the heck am I?

Me: you are in the ice world.

Brine: OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Me: … so what exactly are you two doing here again?

Icicle: it's a long story

?: hello

All: HOLY CRAP!

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

CHAPTER 3

Everybody has a dark side

?: My name is Shade.

Blaze: So why are you here?

Shade: I came to warn you

Me: about what?

Shade: oh nothing , JUST AN INVASION FROM THE DARK WORLD ITSELF!

Me: what do you mean by an invasion?

Shade: I think they can help you with that

Two figures had just emerged from a dark portal wielding swords and shields.

Me OH COME ON!

INTER-STUPID-MISSION

Now let's just sit down on the couch eat some chips drink some beer and chat

JUST KIDDIN NO BEER OR CHIPS FOR YOU! SO HA!

Unless you're in this room and threatening me while I'm strapped to a chair. Which I AM!

Umm what do you want with me?

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

OH GOD!

AHHHHHHH!

I am strapped in a chair while Mr Tesla, Elektra, The Caker, and Many others threaten me because they didn't get any chips or beer.

END OF INTER-STUPID-MISSION.

CHAPTER 4 Love, hate, and ham sandwitches

Me: YOU LED THEM HERE!

Diamondsinurface: Hi!

Me: umm hi

?: Oh friends, where are you? MR BEAR IS GETTING HUNGRY!

?: ITS TIME TO DIE! (Grabs chainsaw)

Me: OH CRAP, RUN, RUN LIKE THE NETHER.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: I FOUND YOU!

Me: OH DEAR GOD!

Link: hello

Zelda:hi

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Link: actually, i don't know.

Prostar: Hi!

For some reason a random hobo threw diamondsinurface off a cliff and into an end portal where he fought and killed the enderdragon


	5. Chapter 5

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

INTRODUCTION

A long long loooong

Time ago some random stuff happened and the universe was made aaaand

I didn't really want to type this so we're just going to skip it

Okay?

Good now let's begin

CHAPTER 1

Darkness Rising

ERROR

SYSTEM CRASH

101010100101001010110010101010

Blaze: AHHHHHHHHH OH MY LORD SO MANY NUMBERS!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blaze: I hate binary code…

10100101000010

Blaze: wait… why is it still going?

Blaze: oh well time to get a new computer

[Computer randomly explodes]

At the store...

Blaze: $999.99 DOLLARS! THAT'S INSANE!

Clerk: I will give you a sammich

Blaze: ill buy it

THE PRICE IS A LIIIE!

ITS REALLY 30$

At the house...

[Random portal appears]

Blaze: umm guys?

Me: SHUT UP IM TRYIN TO READ!

Blaze: okay jeez…

Blaze: I think we got a problem… yeah

Inferno: how big?

Blaze: pretty big

Inferno: oh… yeah

I looked up from the book I was reading. Me: what sort of a problem do we have?

Blaze: umm random portal over here hellooo

Me: okay okay I get it, but where does it lead?

CHAPTER 2

WINTER WONDERLAND

We decided to enter the portal

suddenly we were in the ice world and somebody was frozen solid

Icicle: if you are wondering who that is, it's Brine.

Me: wait, WHAT!

Icicle: yes, our good friend is frozen solid.

Blaze: oh CRAP.

Inferno: but we can thaw him out.

A few minutes later…

Brine: where the heck am I?

Me: you are in the ice world.

Brine: OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Me: … so what exactly are you two doing here again?

Icicle: it's a long story

?: hello

All: HOLY CRAP!

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

CHAPTER 3

Everybody has a dark side

?: My name is Shade.

Blaze: So why are you here?

Shade: I came to warn you

Me: about what?

Shade: oh nothing , JUST AN INVASION FROM THE DARK WORLD ITSELF!

Me: what do you mean by an invasion?

Shade: I think they can help you with that

Two figures had just emerged from a dark portal wielding swords and shields.

Me OH COME ON!

INTER-STUPID-MISSION

Now let's just sit down on the couch eat some chips drink some beer and chat

JUST KIDDIN NO BEER OR CHIPS FOR YOU! SO HA!

Unless you're in this room and threatening me while I'm strapped to a chair. Which I AM!

Umm what do you want with me?

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

OH GOD!

AHHHHHHH!

I am strapped in a chair while Mr Tesla, Elektra, The Caker, and Many others threaten me because they didn't get any chips or beer.

END OF INTER-STUPID-MISSION.

CHAPTER 4 Love, hate, and ham sandwitches

Me: YOU LED THEM HERE!

Diamondsinurface: Hi!

Me: umm hi

?: Oh friends, where are you? MR BEAR IS GETTING HUNGRY!

?: ITS TIME TO DIE! (Grabs chainsaw)

Me: OH CRAP, RUN, RUN LIKE THE NETHER.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: I FOUND YOU!

Me: OH DEAR GOD!

Link: hello

Zelda:hi

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Link: actually, i don't know.

Prostar: Hi!

For some reason a random hobo threw diamondsinurface off a cliff and into an end portal where he fought and killed the enderdragon

Hobo: GIVE ME CAKE!

Me: NO! My PRECIOUS! AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAA!

Link: umm

Hobo: AHKHKSAGKDGHNAIDHKUKUHUAHHAUHIIEUYIUWDUWDHUWIDUKDHIE

Prostar: ... What was that?

Mario: hi

( Diamondsinurface comes back from the end)

Diamondsinurface: god that was freaking annoying

Blaze: umm, look behind you

Diamondsinurface: OH GOD!

Shade: ... OH GOD THEY HAVE DRAGONS NOW!

(There is a shadow enderdragon behind me)

Me: ... RUN AWAY

(Diamondsinurface trips over a muffin)

Hobo: ooh a muffin

CHOMP

BOOM!

Me: AHHHHHH!

(I fell into a portal)


	6. Chapter 6

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

INTRODUCTION

A long long loooong

Time ago some random stuff happened and the universe was made aaaand

I didn't really want to type this so we're just going to skip it

Okay?

Good now let's begin

CHAPTER 1

Darkness Rising

ERROR

SYSTEM CRASH

101010100101001010110010101010

Blaze: AHHHHHHHHH OH MY LORD SO MANY NUMBERS!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blaze: I hate binary code…

10100101000010

Blaze: wait… why is it still going?

Blaze: oh well time to get a new computer

[Computer randomly explodes]

At the store...

Blaze: $999.99 DOLLARS! THAT'S INSANE!

Clerk: I will give you a sammich

Blaze: ill buy it

THE PRICE IS A LIIIE!

ITS REALLY 30$

At the house...

[Random portal appears]

Blaze: umm guys?

Me: SHUT UP IM TRYIN TO READ!

Blaze: okay jeez…

Blaze: I think we got a problem… yeah

Inferno: how big?

Blaze: pretty big

Inferno: oh… yeah

I looked up from the book I was reading. Me: what sort of a problem do we have?

Blaze: umm random portal over here hellooo

Me: okay okay I get it, but where does it lead?

CHAPTER 2

WINTER WONDERLAND

We decided to enter the portal

suddenly we were in the ice world and somebody was frozen solid

Icicle: if you are wondering who that is, it's Brine.

Me: wait, WHAT!

Icicle: yes, our good friend is frozen solid.

Blaze: oh CRAP.

Inferno: but we can thaw him out.

A few minutes later…

Brine: where the heck am I?

Me: you are in the ice world.

Brine: OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Me: … so what exactly are you two doing here again?

Icicle: it's a long story

?: hello

All: HOLY CRAP!

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

CHAPTER 3

Everybody has a dark side

?: My name is Shade.

Blaze: So why are you here?

Shade: I came to warn you

Me: about what?

Shade: oh nothing , JUST AN INVASION FROM THE DARK WORLD ITSELF!

Me: what do you mean by an invasion?

Shade: I think they can help you with that

Two figures had just emerged from a dark portal wielding swords and shields.

Me OH COME ON!

INTER-STUPID-MISSION

Now let's just sit down on the couch eat some chips drink some beer and chat

JUST KIDDIN NO BEER OR CHIPS FOR YOU! SO HA!

Unless you're in this room and threatening me while I'm strapped to a chair. Which I AM!

Umm what do you want with me?

WHAT DO YOU WANT!

OH GOD!

AHHHHHHH!

I am strapped in a chair while Mr Tesla, Elektra, The Caker, and Many others threaten me because they didn't get any chips or beer.

END OF INTER-STUPID-MISSION.

CHAPTER 4 Love, hate, and ham sandwitches

Me: YOU LED THEM HERE!

Diamondsinurface: Hi!

Me: umm hi

?: Oh friends, where are you? MR BEAR IS GETTING HUNGRY!

?: ITS TIME TO DIE! (Grabs chainsaw)

Me: OH CRAP, RUN, RUN LIKE THE NETHER.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: I FOUND YOU!

Me: OH DEAR GOD!

Link: hello

Zelda:hi

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Link: actually, i don't know.

Prostar: Hi!

For some reason a random hobo threw diamondsinurface off a cliff and into an end portal where he fought and killed the enderdragon

Hobo: GIVE ME CAKE!

Me: NO! My PRECIOUS! AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAA!

Link: umm

Hobo: AHKHKSAGKDGHNAIDHKUKUHUAHHAUHIIEUYIUWDUWDHUWIDUKDHIE

Prostar: ... What was that?

Mario: hi

( Diamondsinurface comes back from the end)

Diamondsinurface: god that was freaking annoying

Blaze: umm, look behind you

Diamondsinurface: OH GOD!

Shade: ... OH GOD THEY HAVE DRAGONS NOW!

(There is a shadow enderdragon behind me)

Me: ... RUN AWAY

(Diamondsinurface trips over a muffin)

Hobo: ooh a muffin

CHOMP

BOOM!

Me: AHHHHHH!

(I fell into a portal)

?: hello brother

me: why did you take me here

?:BECAUSE I HATE YOU! DONT YOU GET IT, I HATE YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

(Me and him have a big sword fight and i get cut on my right arm)

Me: OW!

CLANG!

(10 minutes later)

(i get back)

Foxtrot: HI!

Me: hi

Me: IS THAT ENDERDRAGON DEAD YET!?

Blaze: No, but we're trying

Me: Oh for the love of..

(I said some pretty bad words there that I shouldn't have said)

Blaze: OW!, it bit me!

Foxtrot: are you okay?

Me: WHAT HAPPENED TO SHADE?!

Inferno: ...he was knocked out, he was trying to control the dragon.

Me: Good god...

Bum127: HELLO EVERYBODY!

Bum127: No i'm actually talking to my friend, Everybody.

For some reason, Everybody fell from the sky and killed a random muffin that was lying on a cupcake that was eating bread that was eating a cookie.

Then a cliff fell off of a feather.

Then the feather fell on top of Mario, who then died because of the weight of the feather.


End file.
